Birthday
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: —Por cierto, —ella sonríe y él sabe lo que viene—. Feliz Cumpleaños Gaara. One-Shoot. GaaMatsu. Regalo de Cumpleaños a Gaara 2010. En honor a Karura tambien.


**Birthday**

«Don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better.»

Las manos se juntan en señal de oración. Los ojos se cierran en símbolo de paz y tranquilidad. El corazón se congela como muestra de dolor. Porque sinceramente no piensa negarlo ante nadie, ya en que en realidad le duele. Dejar que los sentimientos ahora fluyan (aunque no lo demuestre con todos) no solo trae consigo felicidad, amistar, amor. Porque si solo existieran los buenos sentimientos todo sería muy _muy_ diferente. Dolor, tristeza, _soledad._

—Soy un poco culpable —confiesa al tiempo que los ojos claros se clavan en el epitafio que está a unos metros de sus pies. Lo lee, pero solo hasta el año de fallecimiento. Prefiere evitar el día exacto, porque más de aquel molesto sentimiento de culpabilidad no lo dejaran seguir respirando tranquilo—. Y lo siento.

«Don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better.»

Sus ojos continúan fijos en el nombre, con un nuevo sentimiento creciendo. «Miedo». Se siente débil por sentirlo, porque él al ser quien es, jamás debe tenerlo. Se siente un poco estúpido por estar hablando a una piedra. También se siente un mentiroso, pues en su interior piensa que no solo es "Un poco culpable" si no "totalmente culpable".

—Admitirlo en voz alta…—carraspea y baja la mirada—. Cuesta más. Lo siento.

Se disculpa de nuevo aunque eso no alivia la sensación de ser el causante de su muerte.

«And any time you feel the pain  
Hey, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool  
Who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder.»

_Sabaku No Karura. Esposa del Cuarto Kazekage. 19 de Enero._

19 de Enero.

Las manos pasan a ser puños y el ceño se frunce en un gesto de molestia y algo de odio hacia sí mismo.

—En verdad siento haber nacido —murmura mirando hacia la tumba—. Si puediera cambiarlo…-

— ¿Si pudieras cambiarlo, lo harías?

«Don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
So let it out and let it in.»

Alza los ojos enmarcados por gruesas ojeras negras al escuchar la voz femenina.

—No merecía morir.

La arena azota contra sus cabellos color fuego y la sensación de culpabilidad se hace insoportable. Se culpa, con un jodido demonio, porque él es el culpable. Su cabeza lo dice y los hechos lo remarcan. Por su culpa Karura está muerta. Por su culpa, su madre, la madre de Temari y Kankuro, está muerta.

—Que ella no mereciera morir no significa que tú no merecieras vivir —susurra al llegar a su lado.

«Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.»

Mira a Matsuri de reojo. Permanece con las manos en la misma posición que él y la mirada fija en el epitafio. Lleva un ramo de flores entre las manos y el cabello castaño, ahora más largo que antes, recogido en un lazo para que el viento cargado de arena no pueda desordenarlo.

—Yo la maté. —aclara, aún mirándola.

—No, ella depositó su vida en ti. —La mujer continúa mirando a la tumba de Karura al tiempo que Gaara la observa—. Y deberías valorar ese regalo —alza sus ojos pardos hacia la mirada color cielo de su antiguo maestro—. Como cuando ella te valoró tanto como para hacerlo.

Él suspira.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Quizás no, pero tú me dijiste un día que la soledad era más fuerte que la razón —le sonríe quedamente —. Estas rodeado de gente, pero aún así hay pedazo que nadie puede ocupar y es el de ella. Cuando piensas en ella te sientes solo, entonces no eres capaz de razonar en la verdadera causa por la cual te dio la vida.

— ¿Desde cuándo la alumna le da sermones al maestro? —le mira con ojos fríos, pero las palabras tienen un trasfondo cálido.

—Desde que la alumna está embarazada y entiende el amor de madre —le explica mirándole con una sonrisa de lado.

La castaña se agacha a dejar las flores sobre la tumba. El pelirrojo le ayuda de inmediato, no puede evitar preocuparse, no quiere que se haga daño con semejante barriga. Puede entender sus razones, y quizás las entienda un poco más cuando nazca su hijo.

La oración se desliza por sus labios y al terminar extiende la mano, logrando que la arena se arremoline en este y cree una rosa. La deja sobre la tumba y le dirige una última mirada. Empieza a caminar de regreso a la aldea, con Matsuri a su lado.

—Por cierto, —ella sonríe y él sabe lo que viene—. Feliz Cumpleaños Gaara.

Niega con la cabeza, mientras la toma de la mano.

—Sabes que no me gusta recordarlo.

—No —ríe un poco. Gaara le mira curioso—. Pero a ella le hubiera gustado que todos los años te lo dijera.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gaara, Matsuri y Karura son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La letra de la canción pertenece a Los Beatles. La canción se llama "Hey Jude". Me la recomendó una amiga. (Y joder Perse, al fin fuiste útil.)

**Nota:** ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gaara! Nyah~ Hoy puedes ponerte borracho, que yo cuido el sombrero de Kazekage (Lo pienso vender, pero _shh_, no le digan…)

Mi regalo, no podía faltar, claro que no. Y este fue mi One-Shoot en tu día especial y también en memoria a Karura. ¡Porque yo sí creo que ella le amaba! Contradigan y les ira pero que muy mal, leches.

(No andaba muy creativa que digamos para eso de los títulos, lo siento.)

El mejor regalo para Gaara es Un review.

. (_Me aprovecho del amor al Kage, soy tan mala *risa de maldad pura*_)

Clickea!


End file.
